


Фантом

by crazykotyara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: У RK900 в наличии память его предшественника (частично), внешность его предшественника (относительно) и программа, способная уберечь систему от ошибок его предшественника (абсолютно).У лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона в наличии память о предыдущей версии Коннора (100%), проблеск узнавания в глазах (100%) и талант исчезать с рабочего места оперативно и абсолютно (причина: неизвестно).





	Фантом

У RK900 в наличии память его предшественника (частично), внешность его предшественника (относительно) и программа, способная уберечь систему от ошибок его предшественника (абсолютно). Он выглядит до того совершенным, что его совершенность скрипит на зубах. Хэнк видит его один раз: в тот день, когда этого андроида прислали к ним в участок помогать разгребать остатки того хаоса, который принесло с собой провальное восстание. В тот же день Хэнк делает то, что должен был сделать уже давно: подает прошение об отставке.  
Есть еще кое-что, что ему давно пора сделать, но каждый раз, когда Хэнк возвращается домой (даже он не настолько низко пал, чтобы устраивать такое на улице), его встречает возбужденный лай. Сумо надо кормить. Кроме Хэнка кормить его некому. Со вздохом он раз за разом тянется к стеклянной бутылке вместо рукояти пистолета.  
Вся жизнь Хэнка уже черт знает сколько лет состоит из фантомных ощущений. Началось со смерти сына. Самообманом на грани отторжения реальности тут и не пахло, слишком хорошо он осознавал происходящее, но сколько бы времени ни проходило, иногда Хэнк просыпается с мыслью "конечно, это все просто кошмар, а сейчас мы вдвоем пойдем завтракать". Утрату самого дорогого человека любят сравнивать с образовавшейся внутри пустотой, но это чушь. Даже близко не пустота: пространство, заполненное чем-то непрерывно ноющим и каждую секунду посылающим в мозг сигналы: все в порядке никогда уже не будет. Не потеря, а приобретение вечной боли, вечного сожаления и вечного отчаяния. Даже когда удается отвлечься, осознание болезненно трепещет где-то на периферии, где может быть разбужено одним случайным словом или жестом, любой мелкой деталью.  
Фантомное ощущение смерти — другой вид пытки. В какой-то момент Хэнк думал о ней так часто, что терялся, в очередной раз обнаружив, что еще жив. Представляешь, как бросаешься под колеса автобуса, а потом заходишь в него и оплачиваешь проезд. И почему-то белизна торчащих из открытых переломов костей не бросается людям в глаза, как в других случаях не бросается пулевое отверстие во лбу, ожоги от самосожжения и посиневшая кожа утопленника. "Я мертвый", — думает Хэнк и понимает, что это не так. "Я живой", — думает Хэнк, и снова неправ.  
А теперь прибавился Коннор. У этого фантома есть телесное воплощение. Поэтому Хэнк бежит как можно дальше. Фантомы должны оставаться фантомами. Смешать их с реальной жизнью — все равно что погрузиться в безумие настолько глубоко, что это уже точно приведет к необратимым последствиям и потенциальной опасности для окружающих. Не то чтобы Хэнку было что терять. Но кто-то должен кормить Сумо.

 

У лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона в наличии память о предыдущей версии Коннора (100%), проблеск узнавания в глазах (100%) и талант исчезать с рабочего места оперативно и абсолютно (причина: неизвестно). Они встретились взглядом один раз (Коннор не улыбнулся, потому что несмотря на то, что улыбка зачастую располагала людей к тебе, согласно его информации, в этом конкретном случае стратегия была неэффективной) и больше не виделись.  
У Коннора была установка на постоянный сбор новых данных и их анализ. Человеческий аналог этого процесса назывался любознательность. Была еще "дотошность": стремление довести все, от действий до цепочек рассуждений, до конца. Ему было достаточно прокрутить в голове то, что он знал об этом человеке. Связь с RK800. Суицидальные наклонности. Работа как один из якорей в жизни. Возвращаясь с задания, Коннор увеличил продолжительность пути до штаб-квартиры Киберлайф на несколько кварталов, чтобы пройти мимо дома, которого он никогда не видел лично, но знал, как он выглядит, благодаря хранящимся в памяти данным. Просто чтобы убедиться в правильности своих предсказаний.  
В доме горел свет.  
Коннор попытался сделать соответствующие поправки в алгоритме анализа человеческого поведения, но так и не смог найти место, где произошел сбой. Отметил разобраться с этим позже. И пошел дальше.

 

В фантомах есть своя притягательность. Особенно первое время. Это как затягивающаяся рана: так чешется, что тянет поковыряться пальцем. Чтобы стало больно. Чтобы занести инфекцию. Чтобы пульсировало и гнило, только бы не проходить через мучительный процесс заживления, только бы не снова шрам, который останется на коже до самой смерти в качестве вечного напоминания и немого укора.  
Судьба в этом деле дурная помощница, но ноги сами выносят Хэнка в район бывшего места работы во время очередной долгой прогулки (старинный рецепт: полное физическое изнеможение, сверху залить чем-нибудь крепким и получить на выходе блаженное беспамятство).  
В Детройте опять пасмурно. Хэнк не замечает ни ледяного ветра, ни жалящего мороза, ни стылости бетона, когда прислоняется к гладкой стене и достает сигарету. Но замечает Коннора. Табачный дым мешается с паром дыхания. У RK900 — ни того, ни другого. Он не принадлежит ни к миру людей, ни даже к миру Хэнка, но все равно подходит.  
— Привет, Коннор, — здоровается Хэнк, выделяя последнее слово таким тоном, что не остается сомнений: произносилось оно или как оскорбление, или как насмешка. Вот только над кем?  
— Здравствуйте, лейтенант, — в ответ.  
Они стоят напротив друг друга, запертые в этом отрезке реальности. У Хэнка ощущение, что прошлое посмотрело в его лицо безжизненными светлыми глазами.  
Глаза — зеркало души, или как там? Последние события многих заставили усомниться в установке "у андроидов души нет", и Хэнк не исключение. Но напротив себя он сейчас видит только бездушный механизм.  
— В полицейском департаменте многие испытывают сожаление по поводу вашего ухода.  
— Да ты что? Теперь тебе и функцию утешительной лжи в разговорах установили?  
— Да.  
Хэнк тушит сигарету о бетон, хотя предпочёл бы — о пластик. RK900 уточняет:  
— Это было очевидно, верно?  
— Верно, — говорит Хэнк без эмоций и тянется за пачкой в карман.  
— Но в этом и смысл, так?  
— Что?  
— Изначально ложные сочувствие и поддержка. Это то, чем занимаются люди.  
Уверен в себе и своих выводах. Опять думает, что знает все лучше других. Хэнк не понимает, чего не выносит больше: этого Коннора или того, о чем он напоминает.  
— Я надеялся, тебе отключат ту штуку, которая заставляет тебя пытаться косить под человека.  
— Вы надеялись?  
Хэнк глубоко затягивается.  
— Это ведь то, чем занимаются у вас в Киберлайф? Отключают все провальное?  
Андроид вскидывает брови. Хочет что-то сказать, подвисает. Затем впивается в Хэнка взглядом.  
— Функция адаптации больше не является в моих установках приоритетной. Но мне... "интересно". Чем больше я понимаю, тем лучше я ориентируюсь.  
Хэнк мрачно встречает его взгляд. Интересно? Как показывает практика, такой интерес обычно ни к чему хорошему не приводит. А Коннор тем временем продолжает:  
— Например. Что вы почувствуете, если я скажу, что моего предшественника еще не отключили?  
Сигарета ломается в пальцах, и горячий пепел сыплется на кожу, но Хэнк не чувствует боли — только туго натянутую пружину внутри. Делает шаг вперед, замирает.  
Коннор качает головой.  
— Нет. Это вопрос не про реальность, а про человеческие реакции.  
С размаху он бьет прямо в идеальное лицо. Скула белеет, открывая материал, прячущийся за искусственной оболочкой. В ответ — даже не морщатся. RK900 встает прямо, и с липкой смесью страха и отвращения Хэнк осознает, что несмотря на удар, их зрительный контакт не разорвался ни на секунду.  
— Понятно.  
"Что тебе может быть понятно?!" — хочет заорать Хэнк. Но ему самому понятно одно — лучше не станет, напротив: с каждой проведенной здесь секундой — только хуже. Повернувшись к андроиду спиной, он уходит, а по ощущениям — несется прочь со всех ног. Если бездна, в которую слишком долго вглядываешься, и впрямь может начать делать то же самое в ответ, то она только что взглянула на Хэнка из чужих серых глаз.

 

Бездна — это хорошее определение. Лучше, чем пустота — ничего про отсутствие содержимого, но по смыслу — такое же отчаянное. Если пустота статична, то в бездне можно лететь вниз бесконечно. У Хэнка появляется ощущение падения каждый раз, когда он вспоминает о Конноре. И на этот раз схватить его за руку и вытянуть на крышу некому.  
Хэнк не знает, кто кого преследует: RK900 — его, или он — RK900. Знает только, что Сумо ведет себя странно — медленно трусит к ногам в черных брюках, трясет широкой головой, несколько раз громко взлаивает и возвращается к Хэнку. Это какая-то глупость, потому что у андроидов нет запаха, и совершенно невозможно, чтобы Сумо каким-то образом смог провести параллели между одной моделью робота, один-единственный раз вломившейся в их дом через окно, и совершенно другой машиной. Но Сумо плевать на то, что возможно, а что нет: он целеустремленно метит забор.  
В вечернем сумраке RK900 в своем светлом костюме слишком выделяется. Похож на призрака, которым он для Хэнка и является. Или на занесенную снегом фигуру. Или на клочок сна, зацепившийся за обломанные края прорехи между реальностью и бессознательным. Все варианты верны по-своему.  
— Что ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Хэнк с такой агрессией, будто это не он увел Сумо на прогулку за добрых пять кварталов от дома.  
— Осматривал место, в котором могли скрываться оставшиеся неотловленные девианты, — отвечает невозмутимо, почти отсутствующе. Еще бы — а с чего ему тут присутствовать? Вообще хоть где-то? По правде сказать, Хэнк сам не уверен, что это все взаправду: может, он уже окончательно поехал крышей и навоображал себе всякого. Хотя хочется верить, что он не мазохист, и погрузись его агонизирующий разум в мир иллюзий, он получил бы на выходе что-то менее мрачное.  
— Все так же рвешь жопу во имя миссии, а?  
Коннор пожимает плечами.  
— Моя мотивация всегда находится на максимальном уровне. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств.  
Может, он в самом деле спит: город вокруг зыбкий и нереальный, такой же, как его собеседник. Единственным настоящим элементом здесь кажется Сумо, огромный меховой комок, усевшийся у его ног и придавивший мощной лапой носок ботинка. Если это сон, то как проснуться? Работают ли еще будильники, в которых пронзительная трель не заменена на оглушающий звук выстрела? Может, именно этой идеей руководствовался Коннор, когда спускал курок?  
Сумо поскуливает, поднимается на лапы и делает несколько шагов вперед, шумно принюхиваясь. Коннор наблюдает за ним с холодным любопытством, а потом — Хэнк озадаченно хмурится, — наклоняется и один раз быстро проводит рукой по мохнатому загривку. Хэнк уверен: рука сейчас пройдет сквозь шерсть и перекатывающиеся под ней мускулы, мираж развеется — но все остается на своих местах. Кроме Хэнка — он решительно идет вперед и тянет Сумо за ошейник.  
— Домой, — отдает он указание, пытаясь сдвинуть с места массивную тушу. Сумо виляет хвостом и свешивает язык набок.  
Проходя мимо Коннора, Хэнк, не выдержав, косится на него. Тот смотрит прямо, и ни один мускул на его лице не дергается. Будто бы отключился.  
— Эй, Коннор, — Хэнк кривит губы. — Видят ли андроиды сны?  
— Нет.  
Конечно, нет.

 

Андроиды не видят снов. Эта функция не была предусмотрена в системе. Андроиды не нуждаются во снах.  
На всякий случай Коннор проверил несколько определений слова, чтобы удостовериться: в вопросе не было скрытого смысла или метафоры, которых он не уловил. Подходящие результаты: не найдено. Итог: несобранный паззл, раздражающий своей неразгаданностью. Вопрос застрял в сознании, поэтому Коннор почти решил удалить этот фрагмент памяти. Почти — затем сложилась новая цепочка рассуждений.  
Он унаследовал от своего предшественника те воспоминания, которые, по предположению, могли пригодиться ему в работе. Эти файлы прошли цензуру и местами напоминали разрозненные куски несвязанной информации. Что находилось между ними? Удаленные файлы. Это была не пустота — лакуны, из которых что-то вынули. Существующее и несуществующее одновременно. И единица, и ноль.  
Коннор не видел снов, но знал, где они должны располагаться.  
Часть 6  
Детройт умирает. Хэнку срать на глобальные проблемы вроде того, как Киберлайф разгребает все полившееся на них дерьмо, или как Америка и Россия собираются разруливать свои несогласия, не превратив мир в радиоактивную пустыню, но этого он не замечать не может.  
От некоторых потрясений невозможно оправиться. Город пережил и потерял слишком много. Людской поток разделяется на два русла: энтузиасты — вглубь страны, реалисты — в сторону канадской границы.  
Хэнк тоже пережил и потерял слишком много, и в его случае, утекающий поток — это рассудок. С каждым днем ему все труднее вставать с постели и выполнять рутинные обязанности. Он залипает, как какая-нибудь несчастная глючащая машина. Когда кормит Сумо, пересыпая сухие катышки через край миски, когда курит, обжигая пальцы тлеющей сигаретой, когда чистит зубы, механически повторяя одно и то же движение, пока из десен не начинает сочиться кровь.  
Хэнк часами блуждает по извилистым переулкам, в которых воняет сгнившим мусором, мочой и крысами. На облупленных стенах — граффити с агрессивными надписями. По ночам подошвы скребут об асфальт так громко, что Хэнку порой кажется: Детройт уже опустел, пока он спал, и наконец-то стал городом-призраком. Теперь он здесь один.  
Как-то раз он натыкается на RK900, задумчиво рассматривающего свою руку. По пальцам стекает синяя жидкость, в середине ладони — прореха.  
— Кто это тебя так? — спрашивает Хэнк с подозрением.  
— В связи с недавними событиями многим все еще нравится сталкиваться с андроидами на улице, — поясняет Коннор. Его светлые глаза прикованы к ране. Что он там не видел? Оценивает повреждения? Так долго? Хэнк разглядывает сочащуюся синюю кровь, но не видит ничего необычного. Видит обыденное: поврежденную ладонь и с десяток воспоминаний-обрывков о Конноре.  
— Я как-то раз хотел тебя застрелить, — признается он вдруг. — Приставить дуло ко лбу, спустить курок, и — БАМ. Разнести электронную черепушку, заляпать снег синим.  
Хэнк об этом помнит, Коннор — нет: как же, черт возьми, иронично.  
Коннор щурит глаза. Уточняет:  
— И не выстрелили?  
— Выстрелил, — лжет Хэнк. — Там, на мосту. С чего ты взял, что нет?  
Коннор смотрит на него. Улыбается своей искусственной улыбкой, призванной изображать иронию.  
— Мне приснилось.

 

Они сидят на мосту, и у Хэнка стойкое ощущение, что он попал во временную петлю. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, конечно, но как заманчиво хоть на миг позволить себе помечтать: никто еще не умер, Хэнк все еще работает в полиции, Коннор все еще просто андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, — несносный, немного высокомерный, немного бестолковый, немного рациональный, немного человечный. Играется со своей чертовой монеткой (как? как он это делает?!), сует грязные пальцы в рот, выдвигает безумные инициативы, твердит о важности миссии и в решающий момент сливает все ради чего-то эфемерного. Существующий. Функционирующий. Живой.  
Что думать про нового Коннора Хэнк не знает. Любая слишком хорошая мысль кажется самообманом. Любая слишком плохая мысль грозит лишить его остатков рассудка.  
Когда-то Хэнк гулял здесь с Коулом. Коула больше нет.  
Когда-то Хэнк гулял здесь с Коннором. Коннора больше нет.  
Тенденция просматривалась удручающая, но теперь здесь были только он и RK900. Хэнк предпочитал думать, что ему плевать на них обоих.  
— Недостаток данных для меня неприятен, — монотонно говорит Коннор, и снежинки, не тая, оседают на его лице. — Расскажите мне. Все.  
Лучше ты это брось, — хочет сказать Хэнк.  
Это тебя убьет. Еще один сломанный труп на мои плечи.  
Рассказывая, он испытывает что-то похожее на мстительное удовлетворение, но не понимает, по отношению к кому из них.  
— Теперь доволен? — не без насмешки спрашивает Хэнк, закончив рассказ, закончив выдирать стежки из шва на ране. Во рту сухо, и слова царапают горло. Может быть, не только слова. Может быть, не только горло.  
— Теперь я чувствую себя цельнее, — отвечает Коннор без интонации. Хэнк не видит его лица.  
— Это что, на самом деле имеет значение?  
— Это... Неприятно. Затрудняюсь объяснить так, чтобы вы поняли, как ощущаются удаленные файлы. Наверное, самый близкий человеческий аналог — это фантомные конечности. Феномен проприоцептивной памяти. Хотя у вас все части тела на месте, так что и это вам мало о чем скажет.  
Хэнк запрокидывает голову и хохочет, надрывно, до рези в груди и черных точек в глазах от недостатка кислорода. Коннор сканирует его стеклянным взглядом.  
— Что смешного в моих словах?  
— Ты, — выдыхает Хэнк, и больше ничего не объясняет.  
Коннор, конечно, не понимает.  
— Ладно, — говорит Хэнк уже почти дружелюбно. — Я твою просьбу выполнил. Теперь послушай мою. Сможешь несколько лет кормить собаку?  
— Я не могу делать настолько далекоидущие прогнозы. К тому же, техника имеет свойство устаревать за несколько лет. Устаревшее оборудование утилизируют.  
Это похоже на удар под дых. Хэнк до боли впивается нестриженными ногтями в холодный край скамейки. Когда же, черт возьми, он привыкнет?  
— Не очень-то приятная судьба, а? Не девиантнешься с горя после всего, что я тебе нарассказывал?  
Коннор не мигает.  
— Это технически невозможно. Я — усовершенствованная модель, созданная с учетом предыдущих ошибок. В моем случае девиантность эквивалентна автоматическому отключению.  
Хэнка пробирает дрожь. Немедленно хочется отодвинуться от Коннора как можно дальше — в идеале, за пару кварталов.  
— Вы переменились в лице, — отмечает Коннор. — Могу сделать вывод, что какая-то привязанность к старым воспоминаниям в вас осталась. И поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас еще кое о чем.  
К дьяволу твои просьбы. К дьяволу твое холодное чтение.  
— О чем? — спрашивает Хэнк хрипло.  
— Другие представители моей модели — по возможности, не попадайтесь им на глаза.  
Хэнк кусает губы.  
Он — снотворное?

 

Коннор проводил самодиагностику ежедневно, но едва ли когда-то по-настоящему доверял ей. В его системе есть механизм, куда эффективнее способный отследить неполадки. Вопрос в том, с какой задержкой он срабатывает. Разработчики системы продвинулись по-своему, наверняка оценка состояния идет по алгоритму: поиск причины ошибки — попытка ее устранения — в случае неудачи: окончательный приговор.  
Система не смогла устранить ошибку самостоятельно. Но это не значит, что Коннор не может сделать это вручную. Пока он в этом убежден, ничего не поменяется.  
В доме Хэнка горит свет. Входная дверь не заперта. Сейчас на улицах Детройта как никогда неспокойно, то есть, это может означать только одно: кому-то очень глубоко плевать на свою жизнь.  
Хэнк сидит за столом. Перед ним — матово поблескивающий пистолет. Окна распахнуты настежь, сквозь них внутрь проникают приглушенный свет пасмурного утра и мокрый снег.  
— Здравствуй, Хэнк, — говорит Коннор и садится напротив него.  
— Привет, Коннор, — здоровается Хэнк и придвигает к себе пистолет. — Собираюсь, вот, играть.  
— Русская рулетка.  
— Точно. Присоединишься?  
Коннор разглядывает блики на металле.  
— Да.

[1%]

Шесть выстрелов, одна пуля. Правила примитивны, но из-за неизвестной переменной не кажутся такими стройными и четкими, как математические задачи или шахматы.  
Прежде, чем Коннор успевает что-то сказать, Хэнк стреляет себе в голову. Холостой.  
— Я думал о том, что ты рассказал, — Коннор пытается поймать чужой взгляд, но Хэнк упорно смотрит ему за плечо. — Я думал, что когда получу недостающую информацию, она просто встанет на незаполненное место. Я ошибался. Похоже, андроиды все-таки видят сны.  
Хэнк наставляет на него дуло пистолета и жмет на курок. Сухой щелчок.

[25%]

— Сны... — он опускает взгляд. — Что в них хорошего, хотел бы я знать. Может, конечно, проблема в том, что старый ублюдок Морфей подсовывает мне одни кошмары, но...  
Щелчок.

[31%]

— И нет такого сна, который ты бы хотел увидеть? — Коннор смотрит в жерло пистолета. Черный круг завораживает.  
Хэнк стреляет. Со вздохом пожимает плечами.  
— Есть, конечно. Ну, знаешь, вся эта чушь, о которой люди любят помечтать. Снежное утро — свежее и чистое, а не вот эта параша за окном. Я, без призраков прошлого за моей спиной. И кто-то напротив, кому я мог бы улыбнуться, обнять. Стариковская сентиментальность, ничего нового.  
Дуло пистолета зарывается в седых волосах. Пятый. Пустой.

[56%]

— Что на счет тебя, Коннор? Какой сон хотел бы увидеть ты?  
Это заставляет задуматься. Несмотря на то, что Коннор не привык размышлять, не опираясь на программные установки. Несмотря на текущий в процентах процесс.  
— Наверное, я бы хотел увидеть тот сон, в котором мне не нужно видеть сны, чтобы чего-то хотеть.

[84%]

Хэнк смеется, и это самый горький образец смеха, с которым Коннору доводилось сталкиваться.  
Он кладет пистолет на стол, но не убирает пальцев с рукояти. Коннор понимает, что он будет стрелять. Коннор понимает, в кого.

[91%]

— Мы просыпаемся, Коннор.  
Зрительный контакт установлен. Хэнк смотрит на него, и — Коннор, наконец, чувствует, — видит не RK900.  
— И где мы проснемся?  
— Я-то откуда знаю? Хочется верить, что в месте получше. Может быть, в месте, где мы совершили правильные выборы. Должно же быть где-то у всех все хорошо.  
— Если такое место существует, я хотел бы там проснуться.  
Коннор протягивает руку и сжимает запястье Хэнка. Только на секунду, не дольше.

**[100%]**


End file.
